Behind Closed Doors
by heyitsme22
Summary: We all see the familiar face but what's really underneath that nice posterior?...
1. Chapter 1

He thrummed his fingers against the wooden table. Usually his patience paid off and he got the results he wanted. The cool rewarding spew of the red liquid excited him. Repentance always slightly wounded him when he was finished but he constantly pushed those thoughts to back of his mind. He only did this to people who had done wrong. Right now, he was in a small café observing all the passing, oblivious people and trying to calm himself down.

Bodie's attention was brought to a small group of loud people who looked to be around his age. He sat at the window seat across from the beach observing them. There was an African-American man walking with a pink-haired woman who he was talking animatedly with; he was flailing his hands around to show how passionate and engrossed he was in the conversation.

A redhead and a Hispanic man were walking together laughing before he accidentally knocked the ice cream she had in her hand to the ground. Bodie laughed quietly when he saw her face turn red and yelled at him. The man looked panicked and quickly offered his ice cream cone in which she instantaneously took from him.

Then, a volleyball hit the African-American square in the back and it looked like it caused him substantial damage. He twirled around and looked behind him. His impending reaction intrigued Bodie. He frowned before shaking his head laughing. Bodie's eyes darted to the person he was looking at. It was also a Hispanic woman. She was laughing and ran to pick up the volleyball from the ground. The redhead shook her head at the tan woman before talking to her.

The waitress came over and served him more coffee letting her eyes linger on him too long. He cocked his head to the side as he examined her. She was definitely older than him but shamelessly stuck her chest out as she asked him if he wanted anything else. He shook his head no. She promptly scurried away blushing and seemingly added an extra sway to her hips as she walked away.

He looked at the window and saw them walking away. He couldn't let that happen. Leaving a generous tip on the table, he practically sprinted out the door. Crossing the cemented ground, he trudged behind them on the sand. Bodie put his black sunglasses on and let the warmth of the sun hit his cheek. He followed behind them for a while, desperately trying to shush that little voice that expressed his true intentions of his reasons for stalking them. He smiled easily as he slowed down.

He was naturally a good-hearted person and wholesome. On the outside he was a tall, tan, blonde surfer who spent his days on the boardwalk playing basketball and lifeguarding. He was sweet, kind, and charismatic being his only flaws were his dark, unnatural urges. There was a rule: He could only fulfill his urges when he was positive the person was about to or had committed a heinous deed. That was sort of his excuse. He tried to fight it but it was inevitable.

As he trailed behind them, Bodie heard the redhead and Hispanic man bicker before coming to an agreement. They were both a bit arrogant but it wasn't like they didn't have any reason to be. They were both extremely attractive and dressed to the nine. The other man talked with the two girls about a woman called Taye and a person who went by the name Glitch.

He didn't know when he would see them again besides right now at this moment. Whenever they walked faster, he would walk faster. He couldn't come up with a reason why he felt the need to eavesdrop and listen in on their conversations. They talked normally discussing their plans for tonight. At eight 'o' clock, they would being heading downtown to a club. It was actually in the nastier, dingier, part of town but it was right up his alley. That was where he looked for his prey.

He sat down on a bench and watched them walk away knowing he would see them again. He grinned at a perky, tall blonde who had sat next to him and started flirting with him. She was the exact distraction he needed for the rest of the afternoon until tonight. But then a startling thought came to him. What if they didn't show up? No, he knew they would. They had to.

**Just a random drabble, probably will develop into a multi-chap. I was thinking of doing something similar with Tan and I realized I still could because this is slightly different. I know this was extremely OOC but I still wanna do it. If I do end up making it longer it will be strongly Rated M.**


	2. Chapter 2: Red

At exactly eight on the dot, he sat at the bar patiently waiting. Occasionally, taking small sips from his deep amber-colored drink. He couldn't overdo it, he needed a way to get home. A DJ number came on and the crowd went wild and pressed against each other even more. The club wasn't that nice and the sound system was horrible. From where he was sitting, he could barely hear the music. A couple of times, drinks were sent his way and he graciously rejected them which caused him to get a few upset glances thrown his way. In a very innocent and nonchalant manner, he shrugged his shoulders and pitched them a little grin. That seemed to heal their wounded self-esteem a bit.

The heavy bass only increased his racing heart, it felt as if they were both in tune with one another. Thirty minutes later, he spotted the lovely redhead coming in with a much larger group than before. He scowled before softening his expression, they were late. But to his interest, he observed that wherever she walked crowds would immediately part. Of course, there were a few that she glared at when they wouldn't move but she promptly walked around them. Somehow, she managed to get the best seats in the entire club with a few words and a snap of her fingers. Bodie noticed how the Hispanic man would follow her around hanging on to her every word.

He moved on to the pink haired girl who was talking to a dorky-looking blonde. They seemed cozy and close enough to be more than just friends. Bodie thought their quirkiness and oddities could balance each other out if they were to be a couple. He came across a group of three that stuck together in a corner. The same man he saw earlier was with another African-American woman on his arm and next to him was another man who had blue hair.

His sights then set on the same brunette he saw earlier. He studied her features; from her brown hair messily put into a tie to her naturally tanned skin. She was wearing a simple white tank with tight denim jeans and sneakers. His breath hitched when her eyes flickered in his direction briefly meeting his eyes.

He knew exactly what he wanted to with her.

She was small compared to him, he could easily pull her away and…No! No. No. No. That was against the rules. He couldn't harm an innocent.

Clenching his fists, he was indeed very frustrated. Perhaps, this one time he could make an exception? His inner turmoil raged on endlessly. Running his fingers through his hair, he heavily sighed and saw the same girl ordering a drink from the bar. The bartender worked quickly giving her two drinks. One was bright pink with a little umbrella adorning the top. The other sent a shudder through him; it was a deep thick red with black liquid darkening the drink. He hoped it wasn't her that was going to drink it. She went back to her friends and handed the redhead the pink alcoholic drink. The brunette laughed while sipping from her own, appearing to be having a good time. Deciding to watch her for a little while, he sat back in his chair. The darker-skinned woman took all the girls onto to the dance floor intriguing and prompting Bodie to examine her. He realized she was rather pretty and had a nice structure.

Many people ask a normal question such as what is your favorite color. His answer was always red. Why? His answer was simple. It was the color of love, the color of a rose, the color of fire, and his favorite red truck he used to play with when he was a little boy.

But most importantly it was the color of blood.

Countless times, he remembered it splattering on his face leaving him a satisfaction nothing else could compare to. Most times it was done in contempt but this… this would have no other use except for his own personal desires. Deciding to finally talk to her, he figured he'd send her a drink when she was finished dancing. But at this moment, he found himself enjoying watching them.

Interestingly enough, they were all great dancers. Each in tune with the fast beat and they looked like they were having a good time. A few of the guys came from behind them and set their hands lightly on their hips. The blonde came and bowed down and extended his hand towards the pink-haired girl. She giggled and he pulled her into his arms.

Bodie was about to head towards them when he noticed the brunette checking her phone and shaking her head. The redhead stopped dancing and nodded her head questioningly. She shook her head again and walked away looking angry. Heading straight towards the bar, she leaned against it and asked for a drink. Bodie was closer than ever and was about to send her a drink when the bartender served her one. It was served in the same short cup his was poured in. Her drink was even darker than his.

His guess was that it was probably bourbon or whiskey. She slowly drank and lazily traced designs on the bar with her finger. Bodie could sense that she was upset and figured it was better if he didn't come on too strong.

Her head tilted to the side as she examined all the bottles of alcohol behind the bartender. She closed her eyes and sighed. A brief image flashed through his mind and it really wasn't pretty. He shivered and shook his head. His head snapped back up when he noticed a man come close to her. Too close.

He touched and rubbed her arm whispering a few words into her ear. She shook her head and went back to her drink, taking a sip from it. He rubbed her back and the other hand slipped down south way too far. In a split second, she backhanded him with her elbow, followed with a harsh smack to his face and it was enough for him to end up on the floor. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled. Everyone's head snapped in her direction when they all heard her.

Her scream wasn't pitched. In fact, it sounded very groggy and rough. Bodie was immediately up on his feet as well as some other bystanders. She didn't seem to care and went back to her drink. The man groaned and someone helped him up to his feet. He spat on the floor and angrily muttered, "Son of a bitch."

The same Hispanic man who was with the redhead was casually walking over to get a drink when he noticed a man on the floor rubbing his face. He asked the unaffected brunette, "Did you?"

She shrugged, "He wouldn't leave me alone."

He shook his head, "Damn it, Emilia."

"Well?"

Bodie's eyes widened. He knew her name, now all he needed were the others. The bartender leaned over the counter, "Hey, knock it off." He didn't even bother to give them a second glance.

The Hispanic man pulled on her arm, "Let's go."

She protested, "No Angel, nothing else is going to happen."

He sighed, "It doesn't matter, it's late anyways."

Emilia looked down at the floor, "I pretty much ruined the night, huh?"

Angel replied earnestly, "No, not really. Aubrey's been complaining about how nasty and dirty the club is. It's not up to her standards."

"Okay then, let's go."

Bodie watched them leave and felt a slight twinge of disappointment run through him. At least he knew some of their names now. Deciding to kill time, he went up to the man who had been hitting on her. He sat next to him on a barstool, "Do you know her?"

The man's eyes drooped heavily, "What? That fucking little whore?"

He clenched his jaw, "Yes. Her. Do you know her?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know."

The man looked drunk but he didn't slur his words, "Yeah. She goes to my gym. Stupid prick tease, thinking she can lead me on and then reject me like that."

Bodie ignored him, "What gym is that?"

"Top Performance. She goes there almost everyday."

Bodie nodded, he usually worked out at Spectrum but he could make an exception. Besides, Top Performance was right down the block in front of the beach where he lifeguarded.

"The name's Jordan."

Bodie didn't reply and instead was thinking over his plans. Jordan drunkenly rambled on, "See that hot one over there?"

The blonde looked at the corner where a lonely, drunk brunette was sitting at the bar alone.

"Yeah, what about her?"

Jordan snickered, "In about ten minutes, she'll be coming home with me."

He continued, "She's gonna have the ride of her life. See, you have to be smart. When she leaves her drink, you have to take advantage of the opportunity. Always."

It suddenly came to Bodie…Jordan had somehow drugged her drink and was going to take her with him. Bodie smiled, "Good thinking. Why don't you go get her right now?"

Jordan laughed and smacked him on the back, "That's the spirit." He got up and the poor girl stumbled through the back door of the club without as much as a struggle. Bodie slowly followed behind him into the back alley. The girl moaned and mumbled a few unintelligible words. Jordan turned around hearing footsteps following him, "You want to?"

Bodie nodded, "Sure."

He grabbed the girl and sat her down on the floor. He quickly checked to see if anybody was watching them. No one was around and he turned to Jordan, "I changed my mind. I think we should just go to another club and find better girls."

Jordan smiled idiotically, "Okay. I like how you think, let's go."

Bodie led him to his car and they were off. He drove easily along the streets and when Jordan asked him where they were going, he merely replied that they were going to a better club. Pretty soon, they pulled up to an abandoned house in a rather nasty neighborhood. He already had one of his rooms set up.

"Hey. What the hell? You said…"

"Relax. I've got girls here. C'mon."

Jordan reluctantly opened his car door and got out. Bodie clutched his head, he had a throbbing headache and he took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He opened the front door and both men walked inside.

Bodie gestured to the couch, "I'll be back. Wait."

Heading to another room, he prepared his tools and thought in disgust of how many other girls Jordan could've hurt. People like this were the reason why he does what he does. This victim was just another drunken idiot who walked into his trap.

He came out and approached him from behind slowly. Bodie quickly put his arm around his neck and inserted him with an injection. Jordan let out a strangled cry as he was slowly rendered unconscious.

He dragged him down into the basement. The basement was a small room but it was easy for him to cover the whole room with blue plastic tarp. It was time-consuming but it was always worth it, at least to him. No evidence was ever left behind. As soon as he was done, there could be no trace that a murder had ever occurred.

Strapping the man down onto the table with a harness, Bodie slipped on white latex gloves and put on a dark gray apron. Carefully looking at his tools, he contemplated over which one would be the best to use. He had a variety of choices and decided to use a good old-fashioned knife. As he waited for his next victim to wake up, Bodie justified why he was doing this.

He stood in the corner of the room near the sink and fiddled with the knife. Bodie knew this man had probably raped countless other women and thought of all his wrong doings as a game. It was kind of funny since that's the way he thought of it too. His unnatural obsession with the group of people he stalked earlier today came to his mind.

Bodie looked down at Jordan who was still unconscious and horror and disgust overcame him. His breathing grew harsher and his head was starting to get cloudy. Picking up the steak knife, he walked over to the table.

Jordan was starting to squirm and Bodie knew he was just minutes from waking up. A few minutes later, Jordan groaned and tried to pull himself up. Bodie watched the realization form on Jordan's facial expression as he took in his surroundings.

"What the fuck?"

Bodie remained emotionless, "You know that what you do is wrong."

Jordan furiously replied, "What the fuck? Let me go!"

"Help! Help!" He continued to shout but stopped when he realized that no one could hear him.

Bodie stood over him and picked up the knife with Jordan frantically pleading, "Please. I'm sorry, don't hurt me!"

Bodie roughly stuck the knife under his chin, "Is that what all the girls said to you? When they asked you to stop, you just kept on going, didn't you?"

"Please! I-" He was silenced as Bodie with a quick jab to the neck stabbed him. Jordan let out an exaggerated gasp and viciously thrashed unsuccessfully under the harness. Bodie let him suffer for a few more seconds before he performed a fatal stab right in the middle of his esophagus. He would've dragged it out much longer but he needed relief now.

Bodie sighed in liberation, the tension and pain from his head was now gone. It didn't matter to him that there was blood streaming and trickling down his forehead and cheek. He didn't want to waste too much time so he unstrapped him and quickly cut him up into pieces. He washed the knife and put it back into a cupboard with all his other tools.

Jordan's severed body was neatly put into four trash bags along with all the plastic tarp and his gloves. Bodie quickly washed his face and picked up the bags. Coming out of the house, he swung the bags over his shoulder and dropped them onto the passenger seat next to him.

He turned the radio on and hummed along with the song. Bodie recalled how he had just left the girl there in the alley. He scowled as he realized that something worse could've happened to her. Irritated, he pulled into the dirt terrain. Grabbing a couple of rocks, he stuffed them inside the bags and walked down a little hill near the ocean. Near him, there was a harbor full of boats but all were secluded so no one could see him.

Bodie threw each bag into the water. One by one, he watched them as they slowly sunk down to the bottom of the ocean and were carried away by the water's currents. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled as he walked away. Bodie was starting to get excited over his plans for tomorrow but still was concerned. Starting the engine of his car, he pulled back onto the road and reassured himself that he was fine for the time being.

Still, he couldn't help but think that if Emilia, Angel, and the rest of them had a dirty past or did something wrong, he would have to take matters into his own hands. The troubled lifeguard shook his head. It was almost a habit since he seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays. He mentally reminded himself that there was a code and it was right of him to follow it. He couldn't help but feel lonely, no one except well the one person who understood him was dead. Nothing bad, just died of old age.

Bodie was enthusiastic at the very idea of seeing Emilia again. The thought unnerved him and he came to the thought that maybe he just wanted a closer relationship with a human. He chuckled. No one really knew who he was on the inside and he was just fine with that.

**I really don't know what to say… I guess this is different? Lol, I know it's really slow right now but hopefully the pace will pick up. I changed the rating to M already, I figured I might as well just do it already. I'm not too happy with the murder scene, but I'm learning so hopefully I'll get better. Wow, that sounded weird. And no, Bodie's is not in love, I think I would describe it more as an infatuation or something of that sort. Anyways, hoped you liked it so far. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stumped

**Hey, it's been such a long time but so much went on, I couldn't get back to the story. Oh yeah, and Writer's Block. This chapter is so short and slow, but it'll hopefully start to pick up soon. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I really wanted to post this.**

* * *

He inwardly cursed his compulsions for making him do this. Bodie looked up at the sign written in big, black, block letters, **_Top Performance-24 Hours_**. It was exactly 5 A.M. The sun was barely rising and faint streaks of blue and pink were visible in the sky. Bodie planned to stay here for most of the day but he didn't know if he wanted to stay all night. Running fingers through his hair, Bodie walked inside to be greeted by a woman, "Hi, welcome to Top Performance. I don't recall seeing you around here, do you have a membership with us?"

"No, but I like to sign up for one." Bodie sweetly replied, hoping it would be quick.

About 25 minutes later, he had a premium membership that expired after one year and a gushing receptionist that blushed whenever he smiled at her. He didn't understand why girls did this a lot with him. Scratch that. He knew exactly why, but he wasn't one to boast about it. Deciding to stroll around, his walk soon turned into a workout session. By noon, he had spent seven hours at the gym and was starting to think she wasn't coming. Laying back down against the hard steel of the bench press, he blew a gush of air.

He was starting to lose hope, but his patience only slightly wavered. Just then was when a low groan emitted from the other side of the room. Across the room, there she was in black runner shorts and a black tank. His shock was evident on his facial expression, with parted lips and widened eyes. He was thankful no one noticed his almost comical-like look. Scanning the room, he noticed she was with another man but he soon said his goodbyes and she waved goodbye. Bodie saw Emilia packing her things up and he hurriedly wracked his brain for an idea. Seeing that his mind came to a complete halt, he got up and walked towards her, deciding to come up with something on the way.

Bodie loomed from behind her and let a lopsided grin shy onto his face. "Hi."

She looked over her shoulder, "Uh... Hi."

"Are you new around here?"

Emilia fully turned around and pursed her lips, "No, I come here all the time."

Bodie nodded, "Well, I just finished my workout. You wanna grab a bite with me? My name's Bodie."

She blinked in confusion but quickly gathered herself, "Um, no I have to go but thanks. See you around."

His jaw almost dropped, he knew she was lying but he didn't know how to convince her to stay. Emilia turned around as she walked away, "Is that really your name?"

"Bodie? Nah, the real name is Christopher but everyone calls me Bodie."

He quicky added on, "I promise I won't bite. It would make me really happy if you came with me."

"Uh, I don't think so. I have to go. Nice to meet you."

He inwardly frowned, why was she being so short with him? Usually all it took was a dazzling smile and a sweet compliment to get girls to go along with him. He briefly wondered if she was playing hard to get.

Seeing that she was near the exit, he sped up to come right alongside her, "It would be nice to get to know you."

She sighed but let a little smile creep onto her face, "Fine."

After walking down the block to a Thai food restaurant, they ordered their food and were seated. Bodie rolled his neck, truthfully he didn't quite know what he was doing but he wasn't stressing over it.

He decided to pick up the conversation, "You never told me your name."

She smirked, "Emilia."

Bodie smiled back at her but got the lingering sense that she was holding back.

"So why did you ask me to come with you?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you, I guess."

Emilia let out sigh but sat back in her seat, "Well, I really don't know why I agreed to this. I guess, I just don't know either."

The waiter came and served them their food. Emilia craned her neck to the side and slightly glared at him, "Wait, don't I know you? Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

Bodie almost choked on his food. Shit. Shit. He quickly shook his head, "No, I've never seen you before today."

He wanted to divert the conversation as quickly as possible. In a feeble attempt he tried again, "So are you a fitness junkie?"

She frowned and shook her head, "Probably, but not really to the extreme of dieting and crap."

Emilia took a bite of her chicken, "So you live around here?"

"Somewhat. I work as a lifeguard at the beach."

That got her eyes to pop open in excitement, "That's cool. I was thinking about getting a job there."

"I could get you a job there." He replied as the wheels in his head started working. He slyly added, "We would be working together."

Animatedly, she replied rushed, "That would be so awesome. I could-" She stopped herself midsentence, "No I don't think that would be good. I hardly know you."

He chuckled but insisted, "It wouldn't be a big deal."

Bodie found himself enjoying himself and he didn't know if he necessarily liked it.

After finishing their meal, they spent the next few hours walking up and down the boardwalk. He was surprised that after a few hours they were much more comfortable with each other. They laughed and joked and he realized that she was a bit more blunt. A prime example would be when a hot and tall brunette with dangerously short skirt walked by and he happened to look at her.

Emilia bumped his shoulder and teasingly said, "You think she's hot, huh?"

He blushed and immediately denied it, "No. No, I wasn't checking her out."

"Uh, huh. There's no shame in it. Look at that guy over there." She pointed to an older guy maybe in his early thirties, "He's good-looking."

Bodie glanced over and looked him up and down before realizing what she was insinuating, "I'm not gay!"

She threw her head back and let out a loud, raccous laugh, "I'm kidding, I know."

Deciding to give her a taste of her own medicine, he quickly retorted, "What about you? Look at all the girls around here."

Emilia narrowed her eyes but smiled, "I'm into guys."

The sun was just starting to set and the sky was turning a dim orange. Emilia grinned, "Well, I should probably go."

Bodie knowingly nodded, "Yeah, me too. Need a ride?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm good. But thanks, I had a good time."

Emilia immediately whipped around and started down the street.

"Wait!"

She turned around and yelled, "What?"

He sprinted over towards her, "Give me your number."

"For what?"

He stared at her stupidly before recovering, "So, I can call you?"

Emilia's expression was one of a light bulb going off in her head and she immediately perked up, "Oh yeah. Here let me type it in."

He handed her his phone and she typed it in, "Here."

Bodie shifted on his feet, "I had a really great time."

Emilia nodded and with a warm smile she answered, "Yeah, me too."

He decided to go in for the kill and judging by the type of girl she was, if she didn't like it, she would either punch or slap him. If his luck hadn't yet run dry, then maybe she would kiss him back. Leaning forward just a bit, he looked down at her. Emilia laughed and raised her eyebrows, and it was only then that he was shaken out his stupor.

Bodie raised a suspicious eyebrow, "What?"

"Your face looked funny right now."

"Oh."

She turned on her heel and waved enthusiastically, "I gotta go but I'll see you around. Bye. Thanks."

Bodie waved slowly and stared at the ground. What the hell had just happened? He realized that she genuinely hadn't noticed that he was going to kiss her. For someone so blunt, he was amazed and realized how naïve and innocent she was in other aspects. He came to a startling conclusion, she had just friend-zoned his ass.

He realized how oblivious she was to his charms. Well, now all he had to do was turn it up a notch. Determined, he set his mind straight. Feeling conflicted and a bit angry, he sat down on a bench. His whole fucking day, he had spent like a dog waiting for her to show up and then he wouldn't even get a simple kiss.

Deciding not to sugar coat it, he wondered if he just wanted to sleep with her or kill her. Maybe, he could do both. No!

Shaking his head, he grimaced. He liked control, he was meticulous and even a bit pretentious. He thought before he said or did anything. But she, she was just the very opposite. He couldn't even bear to think about it anymore. This was all too much for one day.

Bodie made up his mind and went to the bar. Later on, a drunk blonde stumbled through his door. His mind was hazy and he couldn't recall anything he had done that night.

Watching this nameless girl undress herself and giggle provocatively, he briefly wondered if he had a thing for blondes. It brought his attention to Emilia and he couldn't help but for a second imagine her in his bed. Quickly disposing of his clothes, he pushed her out his mind and got ready to screw this girl in his bed senseless. Bodie didn't have time to think ahead and he didn't really consider the feelings of this girl underneath him. He groaned, not from pleasure but from the fact that he could tell this girl was already getting attached.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance of how pissed off she would probably be in the morning. It didn't matter to him, all he could think about of how increasingly alarming his intentions were with Emilia. He would just have to figure it out along the way.

**Sorry for such a delay!**


End file.
